(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for producing ozonized water, of the type comprising a circuit for producing ozonized water comprising a water inlet, an ozone-injection inlet for injecting ozone taken from an ozone source, a contactor for bringing the ozone into contact with the water, and a section for utilizing the ozonized water arranged downstream of the contactor.
Such installations are used, in particular, in order to produce ozonized water for washing fish or shellfish.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In known installations, the contactors comprise a water-filled vessel in which ozone is bubbled in order to dilute some of the ozone gas in the water.
However, only a small proportion of the ozone passing through the water is actually dissolved, so that a large part of the ozone passes through the volume of water then escapes through an opening made in the upper part of the vessel. The residual ozone is thus discharged by releasing it to the atmosphere.
In order to avoid the pollution due to such releases of ozone, a filter comprising oxidizing agents is often provided at the discharge outlet for the ozone in order to convert the latter into oxygen before it is released.
Because of the large amount of ozone released into the atmosphere, and the frequent need to treat it, such installations have a high running cost.